


B is for Birthday

by orphan_account



Series: Now I Know My ABCs... [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was Reid's birthday.





	B is for Birthday

As Spencer walked into the BAU, he knew that something was off. It didn’t take a genius to know that, but it sure did help. He slowly walked to his desk and sat his stuff down before sitting down himself. He pulled out a file, not really thinking about the issue at hand. He looked around and shrugged, reading over the case they were supposed to be meeting about today. It involved a child murder, and he shuddered. He didn’t like these cases. After the whole Riley Jenkins case, he wasn’t too keen on them as he used to be. Not that he ever was, of course.

He sighed before standing up. He took a deep breath before calling out, “Alright guys, this isn’t funny. Come on out.”

When no one showed themselves, he started to get worried. Was it a day off? Was he dreaming? No, he couldn’t have been dreaming.

“Guys, seriously, it isn’t funny anymore!”

And still, no one showed themselves. He was about ready to cry. Or go home. And then cry. Yeah, he liked the sound of that. He was gathering up his stuff when he got a text from an unknown number.

**Unknown:** Turn around.

He did so, slowly, and was relieved to see his best friend Derek Morgan.

“Oh thank god, I was so scared--”

Derek picked him up in one swift motion and carried him out to an SUV, sitting him in the backseat and waving as the driver set off towards an unknown destination. Spencer was confused, to say the least, and pleaded with the driver to tell him where they were going. The driver refused to say anything, and finally Spencer gave up and fell asleep.

~~  
He was awoken by the feeling of warm arms carrying him into a house, and he started to freak out.

“Spencer, Spencer, calm down. It’s only me, Hotch.”

Spencer sighed and smiled before he kissed Hotch’s cheek. His boyfriend, his beautiful man. He cuddled into Aaron’s arms and refused to let go when he tried to set Reid down.

“Too comfy.”

“C’mon, I have a surprise.”

“Don’t wanna. I want to cuddle.” Spencer was a big baby when it came to his boyfriend.

“I made carrot cake. It’s your birthday. Come on, let’s eat.”

Spencer’s eyes widened and he was stunned. He forgot his own birthday. He frowned and hid in Aaron’s arms, trying to get even closer to him.

“Reid.”

“Fine,” he sighed before letting Hotch set him down.

~~  
Reid flopped on the bed, breathing heavily. “That was so good.”

“Only the best for the birthday man.”

“Man?”

“Boy made me sound creepy.”

“I love you, you big dork,” Reid said with a kiss before falling asleep.


End file.
